This invention is directed to edible particles. More particularly, the invention is directed to edible particles that comprise flavor such as butter flavor.
Many consumers enjoy the taste of commercial spreads (e.g., Promise Margarine and I Can""t Believe Its Not Butter) on the foods they eat. These spreads may be used, for instance, on breads and vegetables as well as on foods that are being baked, grilled, fried or broiled.
Often it is desired to have, on foods, the taste provided by spreads without the need of a spread. This invention is directed to edible particles that melt well and that comprise flavors that are typically found in spreads. The edible particles of this invention do not require refrigeration and may be applied to food products without using a kitchen utensil such as a knife.
Moreover, the superior edible particles of the present invention may also be used for a variety of cooking uses, including grilling, sauteeing and stir-frying. When cooking with the edible particles of this invention, the edible particles create an aroma and a foam-like appearance similar to the aroma and appearance generated by butter during cooking applications. The food products, having been cooked with the edible particles of this invention, unexpectedly display a golden-brown appearance similar to the appearance of foods having been cooked with butter.
Efforts have been made to prepare spread compositions. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,770,254, a reduced fat composition and methods for preparing and using the same are described.
Still other attempts have been made to prepare spread compositions. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,532,020, low calorie tablespreads made from liquid triglycerides oil are described.
Even further, attempts have been made to prepare flakes of baking shortening or lard. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,891,233, flakes for making pie crust dough are described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,710, efforts for making a pourable solid composition are disclosed wherein the solid composition resists agglomeration up to 110xc2x0 F.
In a first aspect, this invention is directed to an edible particle composition comprising:
(a) fat;
(b) a taste enhancing agent;
(c) flavor; and
(d) with or without a flow enhancing agent.
Optionally, the edible particle composition of this invention may comprise up to 20.0% by weight water, but preferably, has substantially no water. Most preferably, the edible particle composition is made from a precursor that comprises no water.
In a second aspect, this invention is directed to the edible particle composition of the first aspect of this invention in a package, the package being paper or polymer based and equipped with holes to shake the edible particle composition out or a hole to pour the edible particle composition out.
In a third aspect, is invention is directed to a process for making the edible particles of the first aspect of this invention.
As used herein, edible particle and edible particle composition may be used interchangeably.